<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touchdown by grayparticles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749150">Touchdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles'>grayparticles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but it doesn't even matter, charles is a quarterback, max is a wide receiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>샤를이 쿼터백인 au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>전미 대회 2라운드의 마지막 순간. 쿼터백은 공을 던졌고, 와이드리시버는 받지 못했다. 이 때문에 팀이 패배했다면 누구의 잘못인가?</p><p>이에 대해 고교 팀의 젊은 코치는 이렇게 말했다: 둘 중 누구의 잘못도 아니면서, 둘 모두의 잘못이기도 하다. 더 중요한 것은 이번 대회는 이렇게 끝났지만, 다른 대회들이 남아있다는 사실이다. 그러니 내일부터 다시 연습을 재개한다.</p><p>선수들은 마지막 말에 툴툴거렸다. 그럴 수 있을 정도로 코치, 다니엘 리카도와 그들이 친했기 때문이었다. 그러나 다니엘은 평소와 달리 웃음기 없는 얼굴로 다시 한 번 내일 아침 8시에 보자는 말을 반복했다. 선수들이 라커룸을 하나둘씩 빠져나갈 때만 하더라도, 팀의 주전 쿼터백인 샤를 르클레르는 조금 전 실책에 연루된 와이드리시버, 맥스 베르스타펜의 멱살을 잡을 예정이었다. 그는 둘 모두의 잘못이라는 다니엘의 말에 동의하지 못했다.</p><p>그러나 샤를의 시도는 수포로 돌아갔는데, 그보다 먼저 다니엘이 맥스를 불렀기 때문이었다.</p><p>"베르스타펜. 잠깐 얘기 좀 할까?"</p><p>아직 남아있던 몇몇 선수들의 시선이 맥스에게로 향했고, 샤를은 묘한 기류를 어렵지 않게 읽어낼 수 있었다. 역시 와이드리시버의 실책이 맞았구나, 하는 것을. 맥스 베르스타펜은 이 팀에서 이방인이었고, 대부분의 선수들은 이미 샤를의 편이었다. 맥스는 다니엘의 말에 잠시 눈을 내리깔았다가, 이내 똑바로 치켜올리면서 되물었다.</p><p>"씻고 와도 될까요?"</p><p>"얼마든지. 어이, 남은 녀석들, 빨리 가라."</p><p>다시 평소처럼 잘 웃는, 감독보다는 형에 가까운 모습으로 돌아온 다니엘이 다른 선수들에게 외쳤다. 누구보다도 빨리 씻는 능력이 있는 운동선수들이 금세 라커룸을 떠났고, 제일 마지막으로 맥스가 샤워실에서 나왔다. 라커룸에서 나오는 길에 샤를은 뒤를 돌아보았고, 다니엘이 문을 닫는 것을 보았다.</p><p>학교를 나선 지 5분 가량이 지난 후, 샤를은 러닝화를 두고 온 것을 깨달았다. 어차피 내일 가져 올 수도 있는 일이었지만, 그는 지금 당장 뛰고 싶었다. 어떻게든 그가 지금 느끼는 것들—굴욕감, 분노, 답답함 등등—을 해소하고 싶었다. 그러니까, 베르스타펜의 얼굴을 한 대 후려칠 수는 없는 노릇이었으니까.</p><p>아직도 라커룸에서는 인기척이 느껴졌다. 샤를은 잠시 멈춰서서 귀를 기울였다. 의심할 수 없는 노골적인 소리가 들려왔다. 샤를은 또래에 비해 결코 경험이 적지 않았고, 무언가를 빠는 소리와 남자의 낮은 신음으로부터 누군가가 라커룸에서 블로우잡을 해주는 중이라는 사실을 어렵지 않게 추론할 수 있었다. 어떻게 할까, 문의 손잡이를 잡은 샤를은 잠시 고민했고, 결국에는 호기심이 이겼다.</p><p>소리 나지 않게 문을 열고 라커룸으로 들어온 샤를은 라커 사이로 몸을 숨겼고, 조금씩 소리의 근원으로 다가갔다. 마침내 시야가 트이자, 다니엘 리카도의 앞에 무릎을 꿇은 맥스 베르스타펜의 뒷모습이 보였다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>누군가가 샤를 르클레르에게 '맥스 베르스타펜을 왜 그렇게 싫어해?'라고 묻는다면 그는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며, 이렇게 말할 것이다. '난 맥스를 싫어하지 않는걸?' 누구나 속을 수밖에 없는 순진하게 느껴지는 미소를 지으며 말이다. 그는 *정말로* 맥스를 싫어하지 않았다. 다만 자격이 없다고 생각했을 뿐이다.</p><p>주에서 가장 뛰어난 고교 풋볼 팀으로, 전미 대회는 맡겨 놓은 듯이 출전하는 이 팀에서, 맥스 베르스타펜은 고작 6개월 전에 풋볼을 시작한 주제에 주전 자리를 꿰차고 있었다. 이는 오로지 다니엘 리카도가 직접 그를 육상부에서 스카우트 해왔기 때문이었다. 언제나 치열한 쿼터백 주전을 놓고 경쟁을 벌여 정당하게 그 자리를 얻어낸 샤를과는 정반대였다. (물론 전미급 와이드 리시버였던 선배가 졸업해버리는 바람에 *정말로* 쓸만한 와이드 리시버가 없기 때문이기도 했지만, 샤를은 이를 인정하지 않았다.)</p><p>맥스는 육상부 코치인 크리스천 호너의 총애를 받는 단거리 육상 선수였고, 아마도 다니엘의 스카우트가 아니었다면 계속 단거리 경주를 했을 것이다. 샤를은 어디선가 그의 목표가 체육 특기자 전형으로 아이비리그에 가는 것이었다는 말을 들었다. 이 때문에 맥스의 '엄격한' 아버지가 그가 풋볼 팀에 가는 것을 격렬히 반대했다는 소문도 들었다. 이 소문이 사실이라는 것을 증명하듯이, 풋볼 팀에 처음 왔을 때 맥스의 몸에는 멍이 들어 있었다. 햇빛 아래에서도 잘 타지 않는 그의 몸에 남은 멍 자국은 라커룸에서 곁눈질로도 볼 수 있을 정도로 꽤나 선명했기에 이는 한동안 팀메이트들의 가십거리가 되었다.</p><p>얄궂은 사실은 생전 처음으로 풋볼을 시작한 맥스의 실력이 그런대로 괜찮았다는 점이다. 이 때문에 샤를은 맥스를 공식적으로 싫어할 수가 없었다. 비공식적으로는? 그는 맥스를 증오했다. 샤를을 가장 미치게 하는 점은 맥스가 오로지 그의 공만 제대로 받지 못했다는 점이다. 그는 이 팀에서 가장 기량이 우수한 쿼터백이었고, 맥스는 어쨌거나 리시버였다. 그의 공을 받아낼 의무가 있다는 뜻이었지만, 어째서인지 평소에는 휘청거리면서도 나름대로 제대로 공을 받아내던 맥스는 샤를의 공만은 버터칠이라도 된 것처럼 놓쳤다.</p><p>이번 전미 대회도 그랬다. 코치인 다니엘의 입장에서는 둘의 조합이 그다지 좋지 않다는 것을 알면서도 전미 대회인만큼 도박을 하는 심정으로 둘을 함께 쓸 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 그 도박은 처참하게 실패로 돌아갔다. 그리고는…….</p><p>'역시 둘이 그런 사이였단 말이지.' 샤를은 생각했다. 다니엘이 그를 스카우트 할 때 주전 자리를 약속했었다는 또다른 소문을 떠올리며, 그는 새로이 알게된 이 사실을 어떻게 써먹어야 할지 곰곰이 생각했다.</p><p>샤를은 다니엘에게는 악감정이 없었다. 어쨌든간에 코치인 그가 학생과 잤다는 사실은 살짝 충격이었지만, 그 대상이 맥스라는 점에서는 묘하게 납득이 갔다. 그의 골든 보이, 거기까지 생각이 미친 샤를은 욕설을 내뱉었다.</p><p>어쩌면 그는 맥스가 풋볼 팀을 그만두게 만들 수도 있을 것이다. 2옵션인 와이드 리시버는 맥스에 비하면 다소 발이 느렸지만, 그는 적어도 샤를의 노력을 수포로 돌아가게 하지는 않을 것이다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>다음 날 연습이 시작되기 전, 샤를은 맥스에게 말을 걸었다.</p><p>"끝나고 잠깐 얘기 좀 하지?"</p><p>"난 너랑 할 말 없는데?"</p><p>"들어보면 다를 걸."</p><p>그는 의미심장하게 말하며 웃었다. 맥스는 그 모습을 보며 눈살을 찌푸리다가 고개를 돌렸다.</p><p>유난히 길게 느껴졌던 연습이 끝난 후, 씻고 나온 맥스가 그를 노려보았다. 물기가 남아있는 머리칼 끝에서 어쩐지 어제의 모습이 오버랩 되는 것 같아 샤를은 괜히 눈길을 돌렸다.</p><p>"할 말이 뭔데. 빨리 끝내."</p><p>"……봤어."</p><p>"뭐를?"</p><p>맥스는 반사적으로 되물었으나, 곧 그의 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나갔다. 그는 샤를이 무엇을 본 것인지 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 한두 번 한 짓이 아니겠군, 샤를은 생각했다. 그는 팔짱을 낀 채 라커에 기댔다. 영원처럼 느껴지는 침묵 후, 맥스가 간신히 물었다.</p><p>"그래서?"</p><p>"학교에 알려야지. 넌 미성년자고, 다니엘은 아닌데."</p><p>이미 핏기가 빠진 맥스의 얼굴이 더 하얗게 질렸다. 주먹을 어찌나 세게 쥐었는지 손마디는 종잇장처럼 밝게 변한 채였다.</p><p>"그러지 마. 제발."</p><p>"내가 왜?"</p><p>"코치가 없는 건 너한테도 안 좋을 거 아냐. 너, LSU 가고 싶다며. 그러면……."</p><p>그는 자기 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지도 모르는 모양이었다. 샤를은 문득 맥스가 무엇인가를 오해하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 맥스는 그가 다니엘을 쫓아내고 싶어한다고 믿고 있었다. 푸른 두 눈에서는 절박함이 읽혔다. 샤를은 문득 자신이 원하기만 한다면 맥스를, 어제처럼, 무릎 꿇게 만들 수 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 눈엣가시처럼 느껴졌던 상대를 휘두를 수 있는 것이다.</p><p>그 사실이 샤를을 흥분하게 만들었다. 샤를은 맥스에게 손짓했고, 그는 마땅히 그래야 하듯이 무릎을 꿇었다. 맥스는 덜덜 떨리는 두 손으로 샤를의 벨트를 풀고 바지를 걷어 내렸다. 그리고는 잠시 그를 올려다보았다. 샤를은 맥스와 시선을 맞추며, 이제야 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아간 기분에 잠겼다.</p><p>셀 수도 없이 코치에게 대줬을 텐데, 맥스는 상당히 서툰 편이었다. 그러나 그 서툰 블로우잡에도 샤를은 눈이 돌아가게 흥분했고, 마지막에는 거의 맥스의 머리카락을 움켜쥔 채 직접 움직이고 있었다. 맥스의 머리가 무력하게 흔들리는 것을 느끼며, 샤를은 그의 목구멍 안에 사정했다. 잠시 후 맥스는 몸을 일으켰고, 샤를을 노려보다가 먼저 라커룸을 나섰다. 샤를은 맥스를 굳이 붙잡지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>팀의 성적은 가파르게 상승했다. 주 대회에서 그들은 압도적인 스코어로 우승컵을 거머쥐었고, 슬슬 주전급의 선수들은 대학으로부터의 입학 제안을 받기 시작했다. 샤를 역시 예외가 아니었다. 그러나 아직 그의 목표인 LSU—그가 NFL에 드래프트 되는데 결정적인 도움을 줄—로부터는 오퍼를 받지 못한 상황이었는데, 한 가지 변수가 생겼다. 맥스 베르스타펜이 풋볼을 그만두겠다고 한 것이다.</p><p>그러니까, 팀의 퍼포먼스가 개선된 가장 큰 원인은 맥스 베르스타펜이 마침내 샤를 르클레르의 공을 받을 수 있게 되었다는 점이었다. 그런데 이제 와서, 가장 중요한 대회들을 앞둔 시점에, 팀을 그만둔다? 말이 되지 않았다. 심지어 처음에는 맥스가 풋볼을 하는 것을 반대했던 그의 아버지조차 아들의 결정을 만류했다. 그러나 맥스는 완고했다.</p><p>다니엘은 2옵션이었던 후배를 주전으로 올리겠다고 말했다. 샤를은 그것이 말이 되지 않는다고 생각했다. 다니엘의 애매한 표정으로부터 추론해보건대, 분명 그 둘 사이에 무슨 문제가 있는 것이 확실했다. 그것은 샤를의 알 바가 아니었지만, 팀이 와해되는 것은 샤를의 알 바였다.</p><p>샤를은 요즘 맥스가 매일 같이 출석 도장을 찍는다는 도서관으로 향했다. 그는 어울리지 않게 SAT 공부를 한답시고 도서관에 가는 모양이었다. 샤를은 그의 멱살을 잡을 기세로 끌고 나왔다.</p><p>"대체 무슨 생각이야?"</p><p>"너야말로 무슨 생각인데?"</p><p>맥스는 차분하게 되물었다. 그를 돌게 만들기 위해 작정이라도 한 것 같았다. 샤를은 그의 손에 들린 텍스트북을 응시했다. 지금 진심으로 공부로 대학에 갈 수 있다고 생각하는 건가?</p><p>"중요한 대회들이 남았잖아. 지금 네가 빠지면—"</p><p>"너한테나 중요한 대회겠지, 찰리."</p><p>지금 이 순간, 주도권은 맥스에게 있었다. 샤를은 그 사실을 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 머리에 열이 뻗치는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 맥스에게, 스스로도 설득력이 없다는 것을 알면서도, 제안했다.</p><p>"이번 전미 대회만 뛰어줘."</p><p>"내가 왜?"</p><p>"나 말고도, 다른 애들을 위해서라도. 그래도 몇 년 동안 같이 뛰었잖아."</p><p>"그리고 그 몇 년 동안 나를 지독히도 싫어했지, 다들."</p><p>내가 그 정도 눈치도 없어보여? 맥스는 그렇게 말하며 웃었다. 샤를은 맥스가 그 사실을 알고 있으면서도 그 시간을 버텼다는 것에 잠시 놀랐다가, 이렇게 말했다.</p><p>"원한다면 무릎이라도 꿇을게."</p><p>"난 그런 취미 없어."</p><p>맥스는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그가 무슨 얘기를 하는지 단박에 알아들은 샤를은 고개를 저었다. 정말로, 네가 원하는 건 뭐든 해줄게. 샤를의 말에 그는 되물었다.</p><p>"뭐든?"</p><p>"뭐든지."</p><p>그는 잠시 고민했다. 샤를은 그 찰나 동안 맥스가 어떤 것을 요구할지에 대해 별 상상을 다 했지만, 한 번 했던 말을 무를 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 맥스는 눈을 가늘게 떴다.</p><p>"네 말대로 무릎 꿇고 빌어봐."</p><p>그의 말이 끝나기도 전에 샤를은 무릎을 꿇었다. 도서관 앞을 지나다니는 학생들이 돌아보는 것이 느껴졌지만, 그는 조금도 개의치 않았다. 맥스는 놀란 눈으로 샤를을 보다가 황급히 그를 일으켰다. 넌 정말, 까지 말한 맥스가 고개를 저었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>맥스는 약속을 지켰고, 샤를과 그의 팀은 사실상 대학 입시에 반영되는 마지막 전미 대회에서 Final Four까지 올라갔다. 각 대학의 스카우터들이 온 자리에서, 샤를의 전략은 눈부시게 빛났다. 대회가 끝나고, LSU의 스카우터가 직접 학교로 찾아와, 그와 다른 몇몇 선수들과 만남을 가졌다. 샤를은 이제부터 그의 꿈이 시작될 것이라고 생각했다. 조용히 라커룸을 빠져나가는 <em>전</em> 선수의 뒷모습에까지 시선을 줄 여력은 없었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>샤를은 모두—에는 샤를 자신도 포함되었다—의 예측을 뒤엎고 LSU에 진학하지 않았다. 그가 선택한 대학은 아이비리그 중 유일하게 NCAA D1급에 속하는 학교였는데, 샤를이 이곳을 선택한 데에는 여러 이유가 있었다. 몇 년 전부터 체육 특기자 전형을 대폭 강화하며 풋볼 팀의 리빌딩을 시작했을 뿐더러, LSU에 진학했을 때와는 달리 주전 선발이 확실하게 보장된 상황이었다. 또한 풋볼 선수의 경우 드래프트를 신청하기 전, 의무적으로 대학을 2년 다녀야 하는데, 이 과정이 다른 스포츠 명문 대학들에 비해 월등하다는 점도 마음에 들었다.</p><p>대학은 고등학교와 다른 듯 비슷했다. 샤를을 알고 싶어하는 사람들은 더 많아졌다. NFL 입성이 거의 확실시된 잘생긴 쿼터백과 어떻게든 알고 지내려는 사람들이 줄을 섰다. 그는 수업에 거의 나가지 않았지만, 어쩌다 출석할 때면 인파 때문에 강의실을 드나드는 것도 힘들 지경이었다. 그러나 그가 마주치는 수많은 사람들 속에서도 맥스 베르스타펜은 조금도 눈에 띄지 않았다.</p><p>전해 듣기로 맥스는 육상선수 시절과 풋볼선수 시절을 둘 다 적절히 살려 꽤나 눈에 띄는 포트폴리오를 만들어냈고, 결국 샤를과 같은 대학에 일반 전형으로 들어온 모양이었다. 입학 직전 샤를은 그에게 메시지라도 보내볼지 잠시 동안 고민했으나, Send 버튼을 누르는 것보다 '내가 왜 그래야 하지?'라는 생각이 앞섰다.</p><p>"베르스타펜?"</p><p>때문에 드넓은 교정에서 우연히 전-팀메이트이자 고등학교 동창과 마주친 것은 순전한 우연이었다. 맥스 베르스타펜은 사이즈도 안 맞는 벙벙한 후디를 입고, 안경까지 쓰고 있었다. 적어도 쟤가 눈이 나쁘지는 않았던 것 같은데, 샤를은 생각했다. 맥스의 입가가 긴장으로 팽팽해졌다. 전공 책 더미를 껴안은 두 손에 힘이 들어가 손마디가 하얗게 변하는 것을 지켜보며, 샤를은 그가 하나도 변하지 않았으면서 동시에 모든 것이 변했다고 느꼈다. 결국 침묵을 먼저 끊은 쪽은 샤를이었다.</p><p>"왜 연락 안 했어?"</p><p>"내가 왜 너한테 연락해야 하지?"</p><p>맥스는 어이없다는 듯이 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. 재수 없는 건 고등학생 때와 똑같았다고 생각하며, 샤를은 그를 응시했다. 맥스는 전혀 물러서지 않고 그의 시선을 마주 보았다. 그렇게 잠시 서로를 마주보던 그들은 곧 각자 갈 길을 갔고, 그렇게 맥스 베르스타펜을 다시 보는 일은 없을 것이라고 생각했으나, 의외로 며칠 뒤에 맥스에게서 메시지가 왔다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>메시지의 내용은 간결했다: 내 친구가 교내 신문사에서 기사를 쓰는데, 너를 인터뷰하고 싶어해. 잠깐 시간 좀 내줘.</p><p>그건 심지어 부탁도 아니었다. 명령이나 통보에 가까웠다. 샤를은 처음에 '내가 왜?'라고 답장할 뻔했고, 잠시 고민한 후, 이렇게 보냈다. '내가 그래야 하는 이유를 알려줄래?' 결국 같은 말이었다. 맥스는 답장을 보내지 않았고, 샤를은 약간 진 거 같은 기분을 느끼며 다음 주 수요일에 시간이 된다고 알려줬다. 맥스는 그제야 ok 두 글자를 보냈다.</p><p>인터뷰 당일에는 예상 외로 맥스도 함께 나왔다.</p><p>"너는 굳이 왜 왔어?"</p><p>"얘가 낯을 가려서."</p><p>그렇게 말하며, 맥스는 무뚝뚝한 어조로 둘을 소개시켰다. 랜도 노리스는 맥스의 친구라기에 지나치게 정상적이었고, 맥스의 말과는 달리 낯을 그렇게 가리지도 않았다. 인터뷰는 화기애애한 분위기에서 진행되었고, 그동안 맥스는 내내 핸드폰을 붙잡고 있었다. 그러나 샤를은 그를 지켜보고 있었기에, 그들의 고등학교 얘기가 나왔을 때 맥스의 입꼬리가 살짝 경련했다는 사실을 알아차릴 수 있었다.</p><p>인터뷰가 끝나고 맥스는 곧바로 어디론가—아마도 도서관으로— 향하는 듯했다. 샤를은 그를 붙잡았다. 잠깐만 기다려. 맥스는 야생동물마냥 경계하는 표정으로 그를 보았다.</p><p>"너한테 묻고 싶었던 게 있어."</p><p>그 말에 맥스는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 샤를은 그가 지난 몇 개월 동안 품어왔던 의문을, 반쯤은 홧김에, 입밖으로 내었다.</p><p>"다니엘과 무슨 사이였어?"</p><p>"……코치와 학생 사이였지."</p><p>"개소리 하지 말고."</p><p>의외로 맥스는 그 말에 기분 나빠하지 않았다. 대신 그는 피식 웃었다.</p><p>"그게 왜 궁금해?"</p><p>"난 그게……. 네가 바로 주전이 되었던 이유랑 관련이 있을 것이라고 생각했었어."</p><p>아니, 이건 그 자신이 생각하기에도 끔찍하게 유치한 이유였다. 맥스도 그 점을 놓치지 않았다.</p><p>"이제 와서 그게 중요해? 넌 원하는대로 NCAA급 쿼터백이 되었고, 1년 반 후면 NFL 드래프트에 나갈 텐데. 고등학교 라커룸에서 봤던 일 따위는 잊어버릴 때가 되지 않았어?"</p><p>그렇게 말하고 맥스는 휙 돌아섰다. 샤를은 더 이상 그를 붙잡지 못했다. 그날 밤 꿈에는 그가 나왔다. 지난 3년 간 집처럼 드나들었던 익숙한 라커룸에서, 맥스는 누군가를 기다리고 있었다. 샤를은 그 상대가 당연히 다니엘일 것이라고 짐작했고, 짐을 챙겨 라커룸을 나서려고 했다. 서늘한 두 손이 자신을 뒤에서 안아오는 것을 느끼기 전까진. 맥스의 입술이 무슨 말이라도 할 것처럼 그의 귓가를 스쳤다. 그리고는…….</p><p>꿈이라는 걸 깨닫는 순간 눈이 번쩍 떠졌고, 샤를은 옷을 갈아입기 위해 몸을 일으켜야 했다. 룸메이트가 깨지 않도록 속으로만 욕설을 내뱉으며, 샤를은 무엇이 어디부터 문제인 것인지 깊이 고민했다. 그가 내린 결론은 아무래도 이건 전부 맥스 베르스타펜의 잘못이라는 것이었다.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>맥스 베르스타펜은 그의 ‘마지막’ 터치다운을 생생하게 기억했다. 샤를 르클레르가 던진 공은 필드를 가로질러 그의 손에, 마치 운명처럼, 안착했다. 맥스의 발은 생각보다 먼저 움직였고, 그는 거센 수비를 피해 달렸다. 터치다운. 팀메이트들이 달려드는 것은 본능에 가까운 행위였다. 승리의 기쁨은 아드레날린의 형태로 표출되었고, 10대 남자들은 당연하다는 듯이 환호했다. 맥스는 그에게 한 번도 말을 건 적도 없는 동료의 품에 안긴 채, 고개를 들어 그가 자신을 보고 있는지 확인하려고 했으나...</p>
<p>그는 대학에 진학한 후에야 그가 다니엘 리카도를 사랑하게 된 것이 운명보다는 잘 짜인 덫에 가깝다는 것을 깨달았다. 대학에 와서 사귄 친구의 조언을 따라 상담을 받기 시작한 덕분이었다. 아니, 덕분이 아닐 수도 있었다. 맥스는 때때로 그가 진실을 깨닫지 않았으면 어땠을지에 대해 상상했다. 아마 아직도 다니엘 리카도를 사랑하고 있었으리라. <em>차라리 그편이 나았을 수도 있어</em>, 어느 날 맥스는 생각했다. 그렇게 생각하는 스스로를 비웃으며.</p>
<p>그러니까, 다니엘은 맥스가 그를, 보다 정확히는 그라는 형태의 인정을, 필요로 하던 때에 인생에 등장했다. 네가 필요해, 다니엘은 태양처럼 웃으며 말했고, 그런 그를 거부할 수 있는 사람은 그리 많지 않았을 것이다. 맥스가 다른 10대들보다도 더욱 인정욕구에 돌아있었음을 감안한다면, 그건 최악의 조합에 가까웠다.</p>
<p>언제나 주 전체에서 1, 2위를 다퉜던 명문 풋볼 팀에는 어째서인가 괜찮은 리시버가 없다고 했다. 이 녀석들, 다 발이 느리거든, 그들이 처음 대화한 날 다니엘은 맥스의 발을 응시하며 말했다. 맥스는 자신의 발을 숨기고 싶었다. 러닝화를 신고 있었음에도 맨발을 드러내고 있는 듯한 기분이 들었다.</p>
<p>다니엘은 끈질겼다. 돌이켜 생각해보면, 그건 다니엘에게 다른 삶의 낙이 없기 때문일 수도 있었다. 그는 D1급 쿼터백 출신이었지만, 대학을 졸업하기도 전에 부상을 당했고, 다른 선수 출신 코치들보다 더욱 빨리 고등학교에 자리 잡아야만 했다. 10대 남학생 무리들을 통솔하는 것은 적성에 맞지 않는다면 다소 끔찍하게 느껴질 수 있는 일이었고, 다니엘의 경우 이에 재능이 있었음에도 그리 좋아하지 않았다. 그런데 너는 달라, 라는 말을 다니엘은 아무렇지도 않게 하곤 했다. 맥스가 팀 내에 자리 잡지 못했다는 것을 알았기 때문에 했던 말일 수도 있었다. 아니면... 아니면, 뭐? 맥스는 종종 생각했다. 그리고 열망했다.</p>
<p>그의 열망이 당사자에게 발각된 것은 우연에 가까웠다. 라커룸에는 분명 맥스 혼자만 남아있었고, 그는 조심스럽게 다니엘의 라커를 열었다. 그의 셔츠에 얼굴을 파묻으며 맥스는 잠시 이대로 죽고 싶다는 생각했는데, 발소리가 들리자 다른 의미로 정말 이대로 죽고 싶어졌다. 그는 황급히 셔츠를 놓고 고개를 들었다. 다니엘이 형용할 수 없는 표정으로 그를 보고 있었다. 그리고는, 모든 것이 생각지도 않은 방향으로 흘러가기 시작했다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>팀의 쿼터백인 샤를 르클레르는 그를 싫어했고, 맥스는 그 사실을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 상관 없었다. 그도 샤를을 마찬가지로 싫어했으니까. 그들이 자게 된 것은 애정 때문이 아닌, 협박과 치기, 그리고 증오의 결과물 같은 것이었다. 그 순간이 그다지 기분 나쁘지 않았던 것은, 글쎄, 둘다 제정신이 아니었기 때문일지도 모른다.</p>
<p>어쨌든 맥스는 그 일에 대해 깊이 고민하지 않았다. 대학 진학이 가까워질수록 풋볼 팀에서 있었던 일들은 전부 아득한 꿈처럼 느껴졌다. 샤를 르클레르가 무릎까지 꿇을 기세로 부탁해서 나간 마지막 대회 역시 마찬가지였다. 그가 아니었다면 거둘 수 없었을 승리에서도 그는 주연이 아니었으나, 맥스는 이 사실을 불평하지 않았다. 꽤나 진심으로 웃는 샤를을 지나쳐, 그리고 아무 말도 건네지 않는 다니엘을 지나쳐, 자신이 마땅히 있었을 곳으로 돌아갔을 뿐.</p>
<p>나중에 이 모든 이야기를 들은 랜도가 물었다. 그래서 다니엘과는 어떻게 된 거야? 그 말에 맥스는 아무렇지도 않게 대답했다. 그냥 그렇게 된 거야. 랜도는 두 번 묻지 않았다. 그러나 샤를은 달랐다.</p>
<p>맥스의 입시에는 운이 따라줬고, 그는 과분하게 느껴질 정도로 좋은 대학에 진학했기 때문에, 대학까지 와서 샤를을 다시 볼 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다. 상상조차 하지 못했다는 쪽이 보다 정확한 표현이리라. 누가 봐도 샤를은 LSU에 갈 것만 같았으니까. 소문에 따르면 그가 상당한 ‘보상’을 받고 이 대학에 진학했다고 했다. 또한 전형적인 스포츠 명문 대학이 아닌 만큼, 주전 경쟁은 없다시피 했다. 돋보일 기회가 많은 위치였다—팀을 토너먼트 위까지 올려놓기만 한다면 말이다.</p>
<p>이 말을 그들이 재회한 후 상당한 시간이 지났을 때 샤를이 자신의 입으로 직접 꺼냈을 때, 맥스는 참지 못하고 빈정거렸다. 내가 없으면 이기지도 못해서 무릎까지 꿇었었으면서, 네가 그럴 수 있다고 생각해? 샤를은 눈도 깜짝하지 않고 대꾸했다. 난 작년에도 해냈는데? 그리고 꿇지는 않았지, 기억 안 나? 그러면서 연이어 이런 질문 따위나 하며 그의 속을 긁는 것이었다. 요즘은 다니엘과 연락해? 맥스는 이번에도 처음과 마찬가지로 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.</p>
<p>“네가 알 바 아니잖아.”</p>
<p>그 말에 샤를은 흠, 하며 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 나를 도발하려는 걸까? 맥스는 생각했다. 샤를의 건너편에 있던 여학생들은 그 제스처를 전혀 다르게 받아들였지만 말이다. 그들의 하찮은 신경전을 끊은 것은 랜도였다. 그는 맥스에게 손짓했다.</p>
<p>“우리 이제 다음 수업 가야 되거든? 샤를, 너도 훈련 가야 되지 않아?”</p>
<p>“아, 그렇지.”</p>
<p>랜도의 말이 맞았다. 지금 이 시점에도 샤를은 훈련장에 있어야 했다. NFL을 지망하는 선수들에게 대학 2년 차는 정말 중요했으니까. 그럼에도 불구하고 샤를이 훈련장이 아닌 강의실에 있게 된 이유는, 실수로 수강 신청을 잘못했기 때문이었다. 적어도 그가 감독에게 댄 핑계는 그랬다. (샤를이 이미 랜도에게 그와 맥스가 함께 듣기로 한 교양 과목이 무엇인지 비밀스럽게 물어보았다는 걸 감독이 알 필요는 없었다)</p>
<p>어쨌든 그 결과 샤를은 일주일에 한 번씩, 그들과 나란히 앉아 고전 영화를 보게 되었다. 학기 초에는 강의실의 약 절반 정도가 영화 대신 그를 응시하고 있었으나, 이제는 그들도 이번 NFL 드래프트에 참가하는 예비 슈퍼스타의 존재에 익숙해진 후였다. 샤를은, 비단 맥스와 그에 대한 자신의 정의할 수 없는 감정 때문이 아니더라도, 점점 이 시간을 즐기게 되었다.</p>
<p>그러던 어느 날, 랜도가 수업에 나오지 않았다. 심각한 일은 아니었다. 신문사 일이 너무 많아 며칠 동안 밤을 새웠기 때문이라고 했다.</p>
<p>“여기 와서 자도 되잖아? 어차피 3분의 1 정도는 자려고 오는 거 같은데.”</p>
<p>“나도 그렇게 말했는데, 그냥 기숙사 가서 자겠대.”</p>
<p>맥스는 자연스럽게 그의 옆에 앉았다. 비어있는 자리가 샤를의 옆—다들 그들 셋이 함께 앉는다는 것을 알고 있었다—밖에 없기 때문이었지만, 샤를은 순간 지나치게 긴장해서 입 안을 씹을 뻔했다. 이를 알 리가 없는 맥스가 잠시 그를 빤히 보았다가, 화면으로 시선을 돌렸다.</p>
<p>이날 그들이 본 영화는 오래된 프랑스 뮤지컬 영화였다. 아무래도 흑백 영화여서 그런지 집중이 되지 않았는데, 맥스는 이번에도 어김없이 화면이 뚫어져라 영화를 보고 있었다. 그가 영화를 좋아한다는 사실을 고등학교 때에는 알지 못했는데, 알고 보니 그는 고전 영화들도 섭렵했을 정도로—랜도의 말에 따르면 이 수업에서 틀어주는 영화의 90%는 맥스가 이미 본 것이라고 했다— 영화광이었다. 샤를은 맥스를 따라 중간중간 집중하려고 애썼지만, 지나치게 뻔한 줄거리와 이해할 수 없는 주인공의 선택, 다소 작위적인 재회 등등 많은 점이 마음에 들지 않았다. 영화가 끝난 후 맥스에게 이렇게 말하자, 그는 코웃음 쳤다.</p>
<p>“지금 보기에야 뻔한 거지, 이 영화가 1964년에 나온 거는 알지?”</p>
<p>“그런 건 너나 알지 않을까.”</p>
<p>“그리고 재회 말인데,”</p>
<p>맥스는 샤를의 대꾸를 간단히 무시하고 말을 이었다.</p>
<p>“원래 운명이 그런 거 아니겠어? 만날 사람은 어떻게든 다시 만나게 되어있으니까.”</p>
<p>그의 입에서 나온 운명이라는 말은 어딘가 특별했다. 샤를은 순간 맥스에게 되도 않는 플러팅을 할 뻔했으나, 직전에 간신히 입술을 깨물고 대신 이렇게 물었다.</p>
<p>“경기 보러 올래?”</p>
<p>갑자기 무슨 소리냐는 듯이 맥스의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔지만, 그는 개의치 않고 말을 이었다.</p>
<p>“나름 큰 대회야. 네가 보러왔으면 좋겠어. ...랜도도.”</p>
<p>샤를은 다소 황급히 이 자리에 없는 친구의 이름을 덧붙였다. 맥스는 눈을 깜빡거렸다.</p>
<p>“생각해볼게.”</p>
<p>그 말에 샤를은 부아가 치밀어 오를 뻔했다. 생각해볼게? 지금 이 경기를 보러 오고 싶어 하는 사람들이 얼마나 많은지 알고 하는 말이야? 티켓값만 해도... 같은 구질구질한 얘기를 하는 대신, 그는 고개를 끄덕이고 돌아섰다. 랜도에게 제발 맥스를 데리고 오라고 메시지를 보내며.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>샤를은 경기가 끝난 후 두 사람을 라커룸에 데리고 들어왔다. 랜도가 사진을 찍어서 기사에 쓰고 싶다고 했기 때문이었다. 그가 사진을 찍는 동안, 맥스와 샤를은 어색한 침묵에 잠긴 채 서 있었다. 갑자기 맥스가 입을 열기 전까진.</p>
<p>“너, 고등학교 때랑 똑같은 향수 쓰네.”</p>
<p>그는 맥스가 그것을 기억하고 있다는 사실에 약간 흔들릴 뻔했다. 그러나 맥스는 곧바로 말을 이었다.</p>
<p>“이 냄새 정말 싫어했는데.”</p>
<p>“너는 고등학교 때랑 똑같이 재수 없게 구네.”</p>
<p>그때 랜도가 돌아섰다. 필요한 사진은 다 찍었어. 샤를은 굳어있던 표정을 풀고 환하게 웃었다. 다 같이 저녁 먹으러 갈래? 그 말에 랜도의 어깨가 축 처졌다. 나 오늘 가족 모임 있어서. 아, 그래? 샤를은 습관적으로 반문했다. 랜도가 이 가족 모임 얘기를 미리 하지 않았다는 사실을 깨닫지 못한 채.</p>
<p>그렇게 그들은 단둘이 저녁을 먹게 되었다. 식사 내내 그들은 서로를 공격했다. 식사가 끝났을 때는 약간 지쳐있을 정도로. 맥스는 차를 가져오지 않았다고 했고, 샤를은 그에게 (이를 약간 악문 채) 데려다주겠다고 제안했다. 그는 피식 웃더니 마음대로 하라고 했다.</p>
<p>맥스의 집은 학교에서 멀지 않은 교외에 있었다. 그의 집 앞에 차를 댄 샤를은 맥스가 들어가는 것을 보고 돌아갈 예정이었다. 그가 창문을 두들기기 전까진.</p>
<p>“왜?”</p>
<p>샤를은 창문을 내리고 불만스럽게 물었다. 맥스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그런 그를 보다가, 예고도 없이 키스했다. 샤를은 하마터면 그대로 창문을 올려버릴 뻔했다.</p>
<p>“갑자기 왜—“</p>
<p>“이러고 싶던 거 아니었어? 만일 내가 잘못 생각한 거라면...”</p>
<p>맥스의 말은 이어지지 않았다. 샤를이 창 너머로 그의 얼굴을 붙잡고 끌어당겨 입맞췄기 때문이었다. 맥스는 조금 당황한 것 같았지만, 이내 키스에 응해왔다. 당연히 그래야지, 네가 먼저 시작한 거니까. 아니, 내가 먼저였나? 생각들은 곧 사라졌다.</p>
<p>맥스의 집은 삭막할 정도로 깔끔했다. 내가 올 걸 예상했던 걸까, 아니면 원래 성격이 이런 걸까, 샤를은 잠시 고민했다. 가방을 내려놓은 맥스가 그를 빤히 응시했다.</p>
<p>“왜 그렇게 봐?”</p>
<p>“그냥, 신기해서.”</p>
<p>“뭐가 신기한데?”</p>
<p>“내가 너랑 이러고 있는 게.”</p>
<p>그 말만큼은 샤를도 동의하지 않을 수 없었다. 아무도 들을 사람이 없음에도 그들은 소리 죽여 웃었다. 장난을 꾸미는 어린아이들처럼. 잠시 후 샤를은 간신히 말을 꺼냈다.</p>
<p>“난 네가 모를 거라고 생각했어.”</p>
<p>“뭐를, 네가 날 좋아하는걸?”</p>
<p>맥스는 쿡쿡거리며 웃었다. 눈이 있으면 알 수밖에 없었어, 르클레르. 아, 그러셔? 샤를은 약간 기분이 상한 채 대꾸했다.</p>
<p>“그런데 그 이상은 모르겠거든, 네가 나에게서 정확히 뭘 원하는지. 섹스나 하고 싶은 건지, 아니면...”</p>
<p>“그런 게 아니라면? 그러면 너는 어떻게 하고 싶은데?”</p>
<p>샤를은 시간을 벌기 위해 반문했다. 머릿속이 어지럽게 엉켰다. 문제는 샤를이 맥스에게서 뭘 원하는지 그 자신도 모른다는 점이었다. 맥스는 진지한 표정으로 고민했다.</p>
<p>“나는, 글쎄. 한 번은 정상적인 연애를 하고 싶은 거 같아. 상대가 너라는 점에서 이미 글러 먹은 거 같지만.”</p>
<p>순간 심장이 쿵 내려앉는 것만 같았다. 샤를은 그가 한 말을 믿을 수 없었다. 맥스는 멋쩍은 듯이 시선을 피했다. 물론 네가 싫다면, 그냥... 같은 헛소리를 중얼거리며. 샤를은 다급하게 말했다.</p>
<p>“싫지 않아. 젠장, 그렇게 하자. Boyfriend and shit, 그런 것들.”</p>
<p>맥스는 살짝 웃었다. 정말 하나도 로맨틱하지 않잖아. 그리고 그건 샤를이 하고 싶은 말이기도 했다. 넌 세상 최악의 남자친구일 거야, 사귀기로 결정한 지 30초 만에 그런 말을 하며, 샤를은 맥스에게 다시 한번 키스했다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“맥스, 상담은 잘 받고 있는 거지?”</p>
<p>“내가 르클레르랑 연애하기로 한 게 그 정도로 나쁜 결정인 거야?”</p>
<p>“아니, 그 뜻이 아니라.”</p>
<p>지난 주말 있었던 일을 들은 랜도는 제일 먼저 그의 정신건강을 걱정하는 듯했다.</p>
<p>“며칠 전까지만 해도 샤를과 만나는 일은 절대 없을 거라고 했잖아. 맥스, 솔직히 말해봐. 무슨 일이 있던 것은 아니고?”</p>
<p>“사실...”</p>
<p>맥스는 잠시 망설였다. 그는 이 말을 했을 때 랜도가 어떤 반응을 보일지 이미 상상할 수 있었다. 그러나 그는 거짓말을 잘하는 성격도 아니었고, 결국 포기하고 진실을 밝혔다.</p>
<p>“다니엘에게서 연락이 왔었어.”</p>
<p>“뭐? 무슨 염치로?”</p>
<p>“...염치라니.”</p>
<p>“그래서 어떻게 했는데? 이런 얘기를 왜 이제야 하는 거야? 그리고 그거랑 샤를을 만나기로 한 거랑 무슨 상관인 건데?”</p>
<p>랜도의 질문들이 쏟아졌다. 맥스는 곤란해하는 표정으로 대꾸했다.</p>
<p>“무슨 생각하는지는 몰라도, 아무 일도 없었어. 그냥 잘 지내냐고 했을 뿐이야. 그 연락을 받고 내가 아직도 벗어나지 못했다는 것을 깨달았고. 그래서...”</p>
<p>“걔를 이용해서 벗어나겠다고 생각을 한 거야? 완전 이용하는 거잖아?”</p>
<p>“굳이 그렇게 표현해야겠다면.”</p>
<p>불편한 기색이 역력했다. 랜도는 그의 말에 고개를 저었다.</p>
<p>“샤를을 과소평가하지 마, 걔가 언제까지 모를 거라고 생각해?”</p>
<p>“...이미 알고 있었을 수도 있고. ‘가족 모임’은 어땠어, 랜도?”</p>
<p>그렇게 말하며 샤를은 둘의 옆에 앉았다. 랜도의 시선이 샤를과 맥스 사이를 오갔다. 곧 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아차린 그가 안도가 섞인 한숨을 내쉬었다.</p>
<p>“이런 얘기를 사귀기 시작하자마자 했다고? 너넨 정말 이상해.”</p>
<p>“그래서 잘 어울리고.”</p>
<p>“미치겠네.”</p>
<p>정말 사랑에 빠진 얼간이 같구나, 라는 말이 혀끝까지 치밀었다. 간신히 그 말을 참은 랜도는 그들로부터 한 칸 떨어진 자리로 옮겼다. 최대한 그들과 거리를 두고 싶었다. 물론 그의 이러한 소망은 이루어지지 않을 예정이었다.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>샤를의 두 번째이자 사실상 마지막─그는 이번 학년을 끝으로 드래프트에 이름을 올릴 예정이었으므로─인 NCAA에서, 그의 팀은 결승에 진출했다. 워낙 D1에서도 선전을 거두는 편인 학교였지만, 결승은 이야기가 달랐다.</p>
<p>결론부터 말하자면 그들은 우승 트로피를 들어올리는데 성공했다. 다소 김 빠진 승리였다. 상대 팀은 결승까지 올라오며 부상으로 주전 로스터의 반을 잃었다. 이기지 못하면 더 이상한 경기였다.</p>
<p>물론, 그래도, 승리는 승리였다. 팀에 21세를 넘지 않는 선수가 대부분이라는 것을 망각했는지 샴페인의 단내로도 숨겨지지 않는 알콜 냄새가 진동했다. 샤를은 제일 먼저 관중석으로 달려갔다. 이번 토너먼트에서 그의 초청석의 주인은 맥스 베르스타펜이었으니까.</p>
<p>맥스는 종종 샤를이 자신의 앞으로 온다 하더라도 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없다는 사실을 상기시켰다. 맥스의 말은 틀리지 않았다. 그들은 다른 커플들처럼 승리의 기쁨을 함께 나눌 수 없었으니까. 그래도 내가 제일 먼저 자기를 보고 싶어한다는 사실에 좀 감사해야 하는 거 아냐? 샤를은 속으로 투덜거리고는 했다.</p>
<p>어쩄든 언제나 샤를의 팀─따지자면 그와 맥스는 같은 학교였으니, 맥스의 팀이기도 한데 맥스에게는 애교심이라는 것이 찾아볼래야 찾을 수 없는 모양이었다─이 지는 쪽에 내기를 건다고 주장하는 맥스가, 평소보다도 형편없이 찌그러진 얼굴로 랜도에게 뭐라고 말을 걸고 있는 것을 지켜보는 것만으로도 안정되는 기분이었다. 이런 것에서 안정감을 느끼는 내가 이상한 건가? 샤를은 종종 자문했지만, 그 답에 대해 깊이 생각하기조차 전에, 맥스는 언제나 그의 예상을 뛰어넘은 일들을 저지르곤 했다. 예컨대, 지금 같은 일들.</p>
<p>평소였다면 랜도 노리스가 앉아 있었을 맥스의 옆자리에는, 샤를 역시 잘 알고 있는 인물이 앉아있었다. 그들의 고등학교 코치. 다니엘 리카도는 환한 웃음을 지으며 그에게 인사했다. 샤를, 최고였어! 안타깝게도 그 말을 들은 샤를의 기분은 최고가 아니었다.</p>
<p>샤를의 옆으로 다가온 재스퍼─팀의 디펜시브 라인맨이자, 그의 고등학교 선배인─가 그의 어깨에 팔을 걸쳐 올리며, 다니엘에게 인사했다.</p>
<p>“코치님, 오랜만이에요!”<br/>“어, 재스퍼, 초대해줘서 고마워. 오늘 경기 멋졌어.”</p>
<p>다니엘이 뭐라고 말을 이으려는 것 같았지만, 샤를은 재스퍼의 팔 아래로 몸을 홱 빼낸 후 라커룸으로 달려갔다. 어딜 가나 사람들이 많았다. 샤를의 머릿속은 승리의 기쁨과는 상반되게도 부글부글 끓고 있었지만, 그가 한 걸음을 내딛을 때마다 그를 붙잡고 샴페인을 먹이는 사람들 틈에서 화를 내기란 불가능했다. 결국 샤를은 주차장으로 나올 때쯤, 꽤나 제대로 취해있었다.</p>
<p>자신의 차 안에서 뚱한 얼굴로 핸드폰을 보고 있는 맥스를 발견하자, 샤를은 인정하고 싶지 않은 안도감을 느꼈다. 그가 다니엘의 차에 탔을 수도 있다는 생각을 몇 번이고 했었으니까. 맥스의 옆에 타자, 그는 질색하는 표정으로 말했다.</p>
<p>“나랑 자리 바꿔.”<br/>“왜?”<br/>“왜냐니, 너 지금 취했잖아.”<br/>“샴페인 한 모금 마셨을 뿐인데.”<br/>“한 모금 같은 소리 하네.”</p>
<p>샤를은 (이미 어느 정도 마음이 풀려 있었으므로) 저항하지 않고 맥스와 자리를 바꿨다. 경기장으로부터 그들이 사는 대학가까지는 꽤나 거리가 있었고, 샤를은 맥스가 운전하는 내내 그의 옆모습을 바라봤다. 유난히 긴 신호가 걸렸을 때 그는 참지 못하고 묻고야 말았다.</p>
<p>“아까 관중석에서, 다니엘이랑 무슨 얘기했어?”<br/>“별 얘기 안 했어.”</p>
<p>물론 맥스는 그 따위 말로는 그의 남자친구가 만족하지 못하리라는 것을 알았다. 잠시 망설이던 그는, 끝이 살짝 갈라지는 목소리로 덧붙였다.</p>
<p>“너랑 만나고 있다는 얘기를 했어.”<br/>“그래서? 뭐래?”<br/>“그냥, 축하한다고 그러던데…….”</p>
<p>맥스는 말끝을 흐렸다. 잠시 차 안에 침묵이 내려앉았다. 샤를은 그들이 그 긴 시간 동안 그 말만 하지는 않았을 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 맥스를 추궁하지 않기 위해 그 안에 잠재된 모든 참을성을 끌어내야만 했다.</p>
<p>“……그때 왜 그랬던 거냐고도 물어봤어.”</p>
<p>주어는 생략되어 있었으나, 무슨 내용인지는 명확했다. 맥스는 오랫동안 말을 잇지 못했다. 신호가 바뀌고도 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나자 그들의 뒤에 서 있던 차들이 경적을 울렸고, 맥스는 차의 속력을 점차 올리면서 말했다.</p>
<p>“다니엘은 그냥 웃기만 했어. 대답을 못 들을 거라고 생각했지. 그런데 잠시 후에 네가 터치다운을 기록했고, 그때 그가 말해줬어. <em>그럴 수 있기 때문에 그랬던 거라고.</em>”</p>
<p>난 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어. 맥스는 고백하듯이 말했다. 샤를은 갈 길 없는 화가 끓어오르는 것을 느꼈다. 다니엘은 이미 이 자리에 없었다. 앞으로도 없을 것이라는 점이 그나마 다행이었다. 맥스는, 그의 주장과는 달리, 다니엘을 완전히 극복하지 못했다. 어떤 사람에게 어떤 관계는 영원히 상흔을 남기는 법이었고, 십대 시절의 맥스에게 다니엘 리카도와의 관계가 그러했다.</p>
<p>“난 네가 다니엘이랑 같이 떠났을 거라고 생각했어.”</p>
<p>샤를은 저도 모르게 그가 조금 전 두려워했던 것을 털어놓았다. 맥스의 말대로 그가 취했기 때문일 수도 있었다. 그의 말에 맥스가 웃는 것도, 우는 것도 아닌 이상한 얼굴로 물었다.</p>
<p>“왜 그런 생각을 했어?”<br/>“넌 늘 다니엘을 좋아했으니까.”<br/>“이젠 아냐. 더 이상은 아냐.”</p>
<p>짧은 찰나 동안, 샤를은 그에게 묻고 싶었다. 그렇다면 나는? 나를 좋아하고 있어, 맥스 베르스타펜? 그의 질문에 맥스가 어떻게 대답할지 상상하는 것만으로도 머리가 터질 것 같았다.</p>
<p>그런데 현실의 맥스 베르스타펜이 소리 내어 웃었다. 그 바람에 샤를은 그가 생각만 하던 것을 실제로 소리내어 물었다는 것을 깨닫고야 말았다. 귀끝이 확 달아오르는 기분이었다.</p>
<p>“오늘 우승했으니까 딱 한 번만 말해줄게.”</p>
<p>……잠시 후 맥스는 웃음을 터트렸다. 그걸 믿냐? 기대하는 표정 봐. 샤를은 욱해서 소리쳤다. 넌 진짜 개자식이야! 누가 할 소리를, 야…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NCAA가 끝나자마자 준비할 것이 산더미였다. 샤를은 제일 먼저 에이전시를 정해야 했다. 그 다음으로는 프로 팀들과의 비공개 워크아웃이 기다리고 있었다. NCAA에서 한창 주가가 올라간 덕분에 그의 순위는 꽤나 앞당겨진 참이었다. 아마도 10번 안에 이름이 불릴 것이라는 예측이 지배적이었다.</p>
<p>“어때, 슈퍼 루키 쿼터백을 애인으로 둔 기분이?”<br/>“아직 NFL에서 한 경기도 안 뛰었으면서 말이 많네.”</p>
<p>맥스는 코웃음을 쳤다. 뭐라고 반박하기도 전에, 랜도가 폴라로이드 사진 한 묶음을 건넸다. 샤를, 이것들도 싸인 좀 부탁해. 어어……. 샤를은 한숨을 쉬며 펜을 들었다.</p>
<p>“그나저나 드래프트 때 입고 올 옷은 정했어?”<br/>“내가 왜?”<br/>“당연히 올 거 아니었어?”<br/>“가족들이나 앉는 테이블에 너희 형제들과 끼어앉고 싶진 않거든.”<br/>“자기 애인 데려오는 사람들도 많은데.”<br/>“그래, 그리고 프로 되자마자 헤어지고 엄청 후회들 하지.”<br/>“너 지금 나랑 헤어질 생각 하고 있다는 거야?”</p>
<p>뜻밖에도 맥스는 아무 부인도 하지 않았다. 너 지금 진심이야? 샤를은 다시 한 번 되물었다. 싸인을 하던 펜 끝이 파르르 떨렸다. 저 사진은 못 쓰겠군, 랜도는 생각했다.</p>
<p>“난 네 인생에 방해가 되고 싶지 않거든.”<br/>“방해 같은 소리 집어치워. 지금 뭐 때문인지는 몰라도 그건 그냥 변명하는 거잖아.”<br/>“그렇게 생각하든가. 그렇지만 잘 생각해 봐, 프로 풋볼 선수가 게이인 게 과연 어떻게 비춰질지.”<br/>“그건 네가 신경 쓸 바가 아니잖아.”<br/>“왜 아니야? 너를, 걱정하니까, 하는 말이잖아, 지금.”</p>
<p>난리 났네, 그냥 방을 잡아라, 랜도가 중얼거렸다. 샤를과 맥스가 그를 노려보자, 랜도는 두 손을 들었다. 그냥 혼잣말이었어.</p>
<p>“그래, 드래프트 때는 안 와도 되니까, 그딴 식으로 헤어지자는 말 쉽게 꺼내지 마.”<br/>“……알았어.”<br/>“근데 진짜 오면 안 돼? 안 그래도 아서가 너 궁금하댔어.”<br/>“궁금하기야 하겠지, 자기 형이 고등학교 내내 날 욕하는 걸 들었을텐데, 갑자기 사귄다고 하니까.”<br/>“아, 좀. 언제적 일을 가지고. 과거 가지고 구질구질하게 굴 거면, 지금…….”</p>
<p>그들의 언성은 점점 높아졌다. 마지막에는 감자튀김에 케첩을 부어서 눅눅해질 때까지 냅두는 맥스의 버릇에 대해서 핏대를 세워가며 싸웠고, 랜도가 상황을 정리해야만 했다.</p>
<p>드래프트 날, 랜도와 맥스는 학교 근처의 바로 향했다. 당연하게도 대부분의 사람들은 샤를을 응원하고 있었고, 그가 기왕이면 좋은 팀에 뽑히기를 원했다. 시끌벅적한 분위기 속에서 랜도와 맥스는 술 없이 나초만 먹었다.</p>
<p>샤를의 이름은 256명 중 16번째에 불렸다. 휘파람 소리가 요란하게 울렸고, 맥스는 여전히 못마땅한 얼굴로 화면을 응시했다. 곧바로 팀의 로고가 새겨진 모자를 쓴 샤를이 그의 형제들, 그리고 부모님과 포옹했다. 맥스는 진심으로 자신이 저 자리에 없어서 다행이라고 생각했다. 곧 마이크를 든 리포터가 그에게 다가왔다.</p>
<p>소감을 묻는 리포터에게 미리 준비한 의례적인 소감을 늘어놓은 샤를이 잠시 망설였다. 맥스는 불길한 기분에 휩싸였다. 안 그래도 랜도가 맥스를 힐끗 돌아봤다.</p>
<p>“……그리고 이 자리에 함께 오지 않은 너에게.”</p>
<p>미친 거 아니야? 제발 미친 짓 좀 하지 마, 맥스는 생각했다. 그러거나 말거나 화면 속의 샤를은 말을 이었다.</p>
<p>“너에게는 하나도 고맙지 않아. 네가 있어서 기쁠 때보다, 너 때문에 화날 때가 더 많았던 것 같아.”</p>
<p>누구 얘기야? 사람들이 웅성거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 맥스는 테이블에 머리를 박고 싶었다. 그러면 샤를이 무슨 소리를 하는지 듣지 않아도 되지 않을까?</p>
<p>“하지만 그런 너를 사랑해. 잠시 후에 봐.”</p>
<p>카메라에 대고 키스까지 날리는 모습에서, 그가 이 순간을 꽤나 오랫동안 준비했다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그래, 이래야 맥스가 아는 샤를 르클레르였다. 맥스 베르스타펜을 엿먹이기 위해서는 무슨 일이든 할……. 랜도는 맥스가 횡설수설하는 것을 인내심있게 들었다. 그래, 너를 엿먹이기 위해 저런 고백을 했구나. 그래, 그 진정성 잘 알겠어. 다행히도 곧바로 소란해진 바의 소음 때문에 맥스의 변명을 들은 사람은 없었다. 슬슬 일어설까? 랜도의 말에 맥스는 간신히 고개를 끄덕거렸다.</p>
<p>잠시 후 맥스는 자신의 집으로 돌아가, 늦게까지 게임을 할 것이다. 드래프트 일정을 마치고는 당연하다는 듯이 그의 집으로 향한 샤를의 멱살을 잡고 멍청한 자식, 이라며 영어와 네덜란드어가 섞인 욕을 늘어놓을 것이다. 샤를은 예상했다는 듯이 씩 웃으며, 하지만 솔직히 설레지 않았어? 라고 묻고는 맥스가 대답할 틈도 주지 않고는 입을 맞추고…….</p>
<p>그 이상은 별로 상상하고 싶지 않네, 랜도는 술도 마시지 않았는데 비틀거리는 자신의 친구를 부축하며 생각했다.</p>
<p>어쨌든 이들과 친하게 지낸다면 평생 지루할 일은 없을 것이 분명했다.</p>
<p>-끝-</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>내용이나 분량이나 뭔가 2.5편 같은 느낌이지만 여러 이유로ㅠ 일단 이렇게 마무리 해봅니다. 다니엘 얘기도 제대로 하고 싶었고 스치는 듯이 언급한 맥스의 상담에 대해서도 (팬픽에서만 일어날 일인만큼) 더 써보고 싶었는데 아쉽네요. 그럼 이만... 읽어주셔서 감사합니다~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>